Match Makers
by ZaneBoi
Summary: Jay and Kai have one mission and one mission only... To get Zane and Cole to admit their feelings for each other. It so painfully obvious yet they are both so oblivious. basically a crack fic where Kai and Jay play match makers and try to get Cole to ask Zane on a date. (RATED T CAUSE IM PARANOID) CROSS-POSTING ON WATTPAD AND A03 (ALL ART BELONGS TO ME)


A/N this was an idea given to me by katyln on amino XD so thanks for that lol

"KAI!" Kai jumped in his seat as Jay slammed open the door to his room, probably cracking the wall.

"Jesus Christ..." Kai mumbled calming himself down. "What Jay?"

"Ninjago City is hosting a swing dance down town this Saturday!" Jay shouted as he jumped up and down in excitement holding up a flyer he found in town square.

"And?" Kai asked.

"Annnnd" Jay paused for a dramatic effect. "If our two dear friends don't get together by the end of the week then I lose the bet and I'm not willing to hand over 50 dollars just yet."

"You made a bet with Lloyd didn't you." Kai facepalmed.

"Yes, I did and you're going to help me get them both to go and have a jolly ol' time together." Jay said still bouncing around energetically.

"Okay fine." Kai said finally giving up putting down his phone. "Let's play matchmaker... So, what's your plan?"

Cole sighed putting down the book he was currently reading. He was sooooo bored. Nobody has tried to destroy Ninjago City in a while, and Sensei even gave them the week off, as he had 'important' business up north and had to leave on a trip. Kai was taking advantage of the break and was lounging around somewhere probably napping. Jay was most likely tinkering on something with Nya. And Zane... Actually, now that the earth master thought of it, he hasn't seen Zane around all day.

His curiosity (mostly boredom) got the best of him and Cole decided to go see what Zane was up to. Wandering down the halls of the Bounty, Cole ended up bumping into Jay and Kai who were hurriedly making their way out of the kitchen.

"Oh, hey you two." Cole said awkwardly. "Has either of you seen Zane by any chance?"

"no... BUT!" Jay said enthusiastically pulling out a flyer from behind him. "Zane and I were talking earlier, and he mentioned how he really wanted to go to the swing dance this Saturday."

"Are you sure?" Cole said taking the flyer and looking over it. "Zane has never really liked big events like these..."

"It didn't land..." Kai whispered to Jay.

"Pick it back up!" Jay whispered back and shoved Kai in front of him.

"Oh um..." He looked around trying to come up with what to say next. "But Zane really likes those dance lessons you give him every so often. Maybe he just wants to learn from other people too!"

"I guess, but why didn't he just ask?" Cole asked to nobody in particular. "I'd be happy to take him if he wanted to go so badly."

Just them Zane came down the stairs to the hull of the Bounty where they were all talking, Arms full of bagged groceries.

"Oh, hey Zane!" Cole ran over to help with the groceries and followed him to the kitchen to put them away. "So, about the swing dance this Saturday..."

"Oh, you saw that too? Everyone in the marketplace seemed to be very excited about it," Zane said putting away food and cans where they belong. "Did you want to go? I was thinking it would be a great event for us all." Zane gestured to Kai and Jay in the room as well as Cole.

"Oh well you know I would love to go but... I have stuff... I'm working on." Jay looked back and forth between Cole and Zane who were staring at him. After a couple moments of silence Jay elbowed Kai in the ribs, who perked up in attention.

"oh uh... me too." Kai said quickly.

"Actually, I would looovvee to go." Lloyd came in with a smirk. there was no way he was losing this bet to Jay of all people. He needed those 50 bucks.

"You bratt!" Jay hissed at him while Kai held him back from attacking the child.

"That's wonderful, I will ask if Nya wants to accompany us as well." Zane smiled and patted Lloyd's head on the way out. Cole followed him out, and left Lloyd with Kai and Jay.

"You Cheater! the rules where no interfering with the date!" Jay yelled after the others were out of ear-shot. "If you're there too then it's not a date!"

"As if telling Cole about the Swing Dance wasn't interfering." Lloyd snickered. "You broke the rules too!"

"Do you want them to get together or not?!" Jay threw his hands up in frustration. Everything was just about to come together.

"Oh, I do..." Lloyd smiled innocently. "Just after I win the bet."

"You little shit..." Jay glared.

"Okay, Okay, that's enough you two." Kai pushed them away from each other's snarling faces. "Here I will make it easier. You both broke the rules once, That's 10 dollars off the bet. Whoever breaks the rules again will automatically lose."

"Fine!" Lloyd and Jay both stated at the same time and shook hands.

It was after dinner when it was clarified that everyone was going to the swing dance. Jay and Kai were only going to keep Lloyd out of the way. It was agreed upon, that if Zane and Cole at least kissed by the end of the night, it would be considered a date and Jay would win the bet.

Nya, informed of the situation by Kai, decided that she was just going to stay home. Not wanting to get involved with whatever Jay and Kai were planning for her poor friends

Zane and Cole still oblivious to the bet and intentions of the dance, were confused by all the tension during dinner. They decided to let the rest of the ninja be and watch a movie.

Zane wasn't too interested in a lot of movies, but he enjoyed sitting on the couch and playing with Cole's fluffy hair while he made commentary about what was going on every now and then.

"Hey Cole?" Zane asked during a rather boring scene in the movie.

"hmm?" Cole hummed in acknowledgment.

"Why do you suppose Kai and Jay really wanted to go to the swing dance?" Zane asked. "They seemed very intent on us all going."

"I dunno Frosty..." Cole mumbled. "It's probably just some weird 'Jay' thing."

"Perhaps..." Zane wasn't fully content with that answer, but he knew better to mettle with 'Jay' things.

The rest of the night was quiet. Zane and Cole decided to head to bed after the movie, while Kai and Jay were planning how to keep Lloyd occupied without getting child services called on them.

"We could just duct-tape him shut in a box..." Kai muttered taking a bite of the apple he was munching on.

"I wish... but no. We need an organized and thought out plan, this has to work! Not just for our friends but for that 50 dollars." Jay said with determination

"I think you mean 40." Kai pointed out with a snicker. "Besides, we have 2 days to plan it out."

"Oh! We should take them shopping tomorrow. I know Cole has a lot of dress clothes, but I don't think Zane has any for dancing." Jay perked up with excitement.

"I will have Nya distract Lloyd tomorrow." Kai winked.

It was Friday morning and Nya practically shoved Lloyd out the door saying they were going to get ice cream.

It was now time for Kai and Jay to carry out their plan.

"Hey Zane, Cole!" Jay exclaimed practically running through the door to the living room, where the two were sitting playing some sort of card game.

"Hey Jay," Cole looked up in a greeting. "What's up?"

"Kai and I were going to go shopping for the swing dance tomorrow, wanna come?" Jay phrased it as more of a command than a question.

"I guess..." Cole shrugged. "Got nothin' better to do."

After a few moments to get ready, the ninja parked the Bounty and walked around Ninjago City to all the clothing stores they could think of. Cole wasn't really into fashion or dressy clothing, but Kai and Jay seemed dead set on getting all of them a new outfit for the swing dance on Saturday.

"Why are you two so excited for this dance?" Cole asked amused. "At first you didn't even want to come and now your treating it as if it was prom or something."

"Well I just feel very strongly for the arts of dance, thank-you-very-much." Jay said acting offended.

"Oh yeah?" Cole teased as they walked into a fairly large clothing store. "Since when?"

"A while ago... OH hey! look at those vests don't the look nice!" Jay shouted walking up to a rack of fancy vests to change the subject.

The day went on a lot like this, Jay and Kai forcing them all to try on outfits and then disappearing for a bit to find new ones. It was quite boring and frankly Cole was sick of it already.

"What is wrong with the other 16 outfits you have had me try on?" Zane asked quite confused.

Cole was a bit confused as well. Zane honestly looked good in anything and all the stuff Kai and Jay had him try on almost looked identical.

"Yeah seriously guys, let's just pick something and be done with it." Cole sighed resting his hands on his hips.

"Okay fine. Just try on these last ones and then we will be done I promise." Jay handed both of them their outfits and waited on them to get dressed.

Zane came out first in a white, button-down, Long sleeved shirt. He was wearing a light grey vest over it, with a sky blue Bow-tie. His paints were black as well as the dress shoes he was given to wear. All in all, he looked very nice.

Kai and Jay applauded him for a moment before waiting for Cole to come out of his dressing room.

"Cole are you done yet?" Kai asked knocking on the door after a few minutes of silence.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Cole said finally opening the door. Everyone's eyes widen at him for a second before they burst out into laughter(except Zane of course).

Cole was wearing a skin tight, strapless, black, dress that cut off a few inches before the knees.

"Why would you even put that on!" Kai wheezed out almost falling to the ground in laughter.

Cole's face turned a bright red. "I dunno'?I thought it was a shirt! Why would you give me a dress to try on?!"

"I didn't but Jay that's hilarious!" Kai laughed.

"Dude it wasn't me!" Jay waved his hands in surrender as Cole furiously looked towards him.

"Well it was one of you!" Cole crossed his arms.

"It doesn't matter who did it." Zane took an outfit from the pile that they had already tried on and pushed it into Cole's arms. "This one looked nice on you, why don't you try it on again to make sure it fits properly."

Zane practically shoved Cole into the dressing room and as soon as the door closed, he turned around to give a threatening glare at Jay and Kai.

"Whaaat?" Jay whispered so Cole wouldn't hear them. "It seriously wasn't me!"

"It wasn't funny." Zane lectured placing both hands on his hips. In truth, Zane was just pretending to be mad. He only ushered Cole to get dressed because Zane didn't know how much longer he could hide the blush on his cheeks. He didn't want to admit it... but Cole looked freaking hot. It was absolutely preposterous that Zane would even dare think that. Cole was pretty much his best friend. They hung out together, they trained together, and they fought together. But it wasn't helping Zane's confused feelings whenever he was wearing a skin-tight dress. Zane could barely handle it when Cole wore his hair in a bun during training.

Cole came out of the dressing room with an outfit similar to Zane's. The only differences were the vest being a darker shade of grey, and he was wearing an orange tie.

"We should definitely get that one." Kai applauded.

"Good, can we go now?" Cole quickly got back into his regular clothes, as well as Zane.

"Yes, just as soon as we-" Jay was interrupted by the power going out in the entire store. "Ummm okay?"

The place was fairly empty, but they could hear a few people murmuring and making their way carefully to the exit as to not trip over anything in the slightly dark store.

"What'd you do Jay? Fry the breaker box?" Kai asked jokingly.

"What! I didn't do anything." Jay crossed his arms slightly offended. "Come on let's go find an employee or something."

They all picked up the clothing that they were going to purchase and carefully made their way to the check out, were a few people were crowded around asking the clerks about the power and if it was going to be fixed any time soon.

"I would be able to check you all out manually, but I can't see a thing." The young girl at the register explained to the grumpy customers. "My co-workers took all the flashlights to go see what was wrong with the power."

"Here I can help with that." Kai walked up to the counter and ignited a small flame in his hand.

"Oh wow! thank you mister!" The girl smiled grateful that she wasn't going to have to deal with customers complaining anymore.

The young girl got to work and checked out all of the costumers who didn't leave as soon as the power went out. She finally got through the line and turned towards the ninja who were still hanging around waiting.

"Thank you so much! Here why don't I check you guys out, so you can get going. The boss is probably gonna close the store in a bit if the power doesn't kick back on."

"Sounds good!" Jay took all four outfits(Kai and Jay picking theirs out ahead of time) and handed them to the clerk.

As soon as she started typing up the price in a calculator, the fire alarms started going off.

"Kai!" Cole turned towards Kai who still had the tiny flame in his hand. "Turn down the heat man your producing too much smoke!"

"It's not me! This flame is barely bigger than a candle would be!"

"It's okay, but as store policy whenever the alarms go off, I'm going to have to ask everyone to exit the premises." The girl put the clothing in the bags and they all started walking to the exit.

Halfway there the sprinklers kicked in and the store started to get soaked. They ran to the exit and finally made it out of the building, but their clothes and hair were dripping wet.

All the other employees were outside as well, ushering other customers outside.

The young clerk ran over to where her boss was, the ninja following

"What happened!?" The clerk asked.

"This kid broke into the beaker box and set off the power and the fire alarms!" The older man had a hand around a little kid's shoulder who was trying to run off.

"LLOYD!?" Kai shouted with surprise.

"Do you know this kid?" The owner of the store turned towards the group of ninja with a furious stare.

"Unfortunately,..." Jay mumbled. They were in sooo much trouble.

"This kid trashed my whole store!" The owner started shouting at Kai who he assumed was the parental guardian to Lloyd. "You know how much its gonna cost for all the water damage!"

"We are terribly sorry sir." Cole pushed Kai aside who was starting to get angry. "We had no idea Lloyd was even in the store."

"Yeah!" Jay added and then glared at Lloyd in his we-are-going-to-be-having-a-long-talk-after-this stare. "He was _supposed_ to be with Nya _on the other side of town_."

"Well 'Sorry' isn't going to pay for everything in my store!"

"Sir if I may..." The young clerk who helped check the ninja out earlier spoke up. "Perhaps we could just let them off with a warning. After all these are the ninja who saved Ninjago and continue to protect it."

"What's the legendary Ninja doin' with a bratt like dis'? The owner snarled unconvinced.

"He's our little brother." Kai cut in. "And we are training him... obviously he still needs more lessons in mannerism. We promise this will never happen again."

"We'll even help clean everything up!" Jay added in.

"Fine! You's lucky I ain't callin' the police on ya" The owner shoved Lloyd into the ninja's direction. "Now you get in there and you start cleanin'."

A few of the employees came back into the store with the ninja to find merchandise that was salvageable, while throwing the stuff that was too damaged into a pile. The ninja were handed mops and rags to start cleaning up the puddles of water that had pooled around the small store. Luckily all the flooring was tile.

The whole time they were cleaning Zane was giving Lloyd his lecture of "responsibility and maturity."

It took the entire day, but they finally cleaned up the entire store and were allowed to leave and told to never come back.

"Well at least we got the clothes we came looking for heh?" Jay tried to lighten the mood.

"And it only took 6 more hours than it had to." Kai murmured angrily.

Cole and Kai were dead quiet on the way home, both fuming. Zane was mad of course but he knew Lloyd was still a child and had a lot to learn. Jay was just disappointed that today didn't go as he planned.

As soon as they stepped into the bounty they came face to face with a mud-covered Nya.

"whoa... What happened to you...?" Jay asked looking at the infuriated girl before them.

"Llllooyyyd!" She carried out her words in an accusing. "Do you have any idea what you put me through today! I was interrogated by the police for **3 HOURS**!"

"Now I'm going to take a shower." Nya said turning around leaving muddy foot prints behind her. "And when I get back, I expect a respectful apology!"

Everyone winced as she slammed the door to the bathroom, shaking the entire ship.

"Come on Cole, why don't I make some tea?" Zane ushered Cole out of the room before he ended up strangling a child.

Kai and Jay turned around and glared at Lloyd who just kicked at the floor.

"All this... because you don't want to lose a bet?!" Kai shouted.

"No..." Lloyd mumbled.

"I think you deserve a punishment, Lloyd." Jay put his hands on his hips. "You caused a lot of trouble today for the rest of us."

"I think not going to the swing tomorrow night would be suitable enough." Kai smirked.

"What!? No! that's not fair!" Lloyd sprung up.

"I'm sure Sensei Wu would agree as well." Jay nodded a satisfied smirk on his face. "Don't worry I will take pictures for you." They both turned around to leave and gave each other a high five as Lloyd stopped his foot in a tantrum.

It was Saturday evening, and everyone was getting ready to go downtown for the Swing. Lloyd was pouting on the couch still mad that he was probably going to lose the bet. The only thing he had going for him is Zane and Cole are so oblivious and socially awkward they won't confess. But even then, Kai and Jay were probably going to throw them in some romantic situation or something stupid like that.

Despite still being mad, Nya volunteered to watch Lloyd for the night, and promised him if he tried to pull anything like he did yesterday, she would light his secret candy stash on fire and then dump it into a well.

Zane was helping Cole fix his tie, when Kai and Jay came into the room dressed up in their own suits. Jay was wearing a white button-down, with it rolled up to his elbows. He was also wearing black pants with suspenders and a navy-blue fedora. Kai was wearing something similar, except without the suspenders, and his hat was red.

"Well bye you guys!" Nya waved as they left the ship to walk down-downtown. "Have fun!"

It was quiet most of the way there, almost as if the whole city had left for the event. Cole and Zane were having a conversation about the best store-bought brand of cake, while Jay and Kai kept their camera's ready for the night. Kai wasn't even a part of the bet, but he was invested now.

They could hear the event almost a block away. Swing music was blaring from a live band set in the middle of town square. Stands of food and drinks were set up nearby all with tables set out for the event. Lights were strung from all the trees, and people were already dancing like there was no tomorrow. Cole quickly dragged Zane to the square and spun right into a song that was playing.

After almost half an hour of dancing and talking Jay and Kai got some drinks for everyone and they sat down a while to chat and enjoy the lively-hood of all the people in Ninjago. Kai and Jay spent most of the night silently stalking their friends, taking pictures. So far none of them qualified as convincing 'date' material. A lot of them were cute though and Jay was definitely keeping them.

"Ugh nothing's happening!" Jay gave out an impatient sigh. "The nights almost over too. We're running out of time."

"I do have an idea." Kai smirked. "All we have to do is get someone else to dance with Zane."

"What?" Jay asked confused. "That's kinda the opposite thing we want to do here Kai."

"Well yeah, until Cole sees them dancing and gets mad jealous." Kai winked.

"Woah you're right!" Jay beamed. "Thus, causing Cole to suck it up and finally admit his feelings! You get the camera ready I'm going to find Zane a dance partner."

Jay sped off into the crowd of dancing people looking for Zane and Cole.

"Zane!" Zane turned his head when he saw Jay running up to him.

"Yes, Jay?" He answered curiously.

"Where's Cole?" Jay suddenly noticed, the Earth Elemental was nowhere in sight.

"He went to go get us some water. He should be back soon." Zane smiled.

"Perfect!" Jay grabbed Zane's hand and dragged him into the dancing crowd.

Zane had to bend over because of how short Jay was while tugging his arm. "Jay? Where are we going?"

"This man wants to dance with you!" Jay finally stopped and shoved Zane right into a tall muscular man who was obviously not excepting someone to run into him.

"Oh, I apologize mister, I did not mean to run into you like that." Zane dusted himself off and took a few steps back, so he wasn't in this man's personal space.

The muscular man looked him over in one glance, then smiled. "What's someone like you doing alone?"

"Oh, I'm not alone Cole just went to go-" Zane was interrupted by the tall man taking his hand and start walking towards where the crowds were dancing

"Ditched huh?" He smiled before twisting Zane into the dance. "I'm Jackson."

"Oh... Hello. I'm Zane." Zane just let Jackson lead the dance and continued small chat. He had no idea if this was a regular occurrence at an event, but Jackson didn't think it was weird, so it must be.

"Say snowflake..." Jackson spinned him a few times before they were facing again. "This Cole guy seems like a jerk. I bet he'd get pretty mad if you left with someone else tonight."

"Cole isn't anything like tha-" Zane tried to correct the misunderstanding but was interrupted by Cole shouting his name over the music.

Cole's eyes finally landed on the pair that was dancing a few yards in front of him, right as Jackson pulled Zane into a dip.

As soon as Jackson noticed who Zane was staring at, he brought Zane back up and walked over to the Earth Master who was fuming.

"You must be Cole huh?" Jackson put his hands on his hips.

"Excuse me, but my friend and I are just going to go now." Cole went to grab for Zane's arm when Jackson swatted it away.

"Maybe he doesn't want to go with you buddy."

Jay and Kai looked out from the table they were hiding at. "Oooo it's working!" Jay jumped in excitement.

Zane was really confused now. Cole was mad at Jackson for some reason and now they were arguing. "Excuse me if I may-"

Zane was ignored by both Cole and Jackson as they continued to bicker.

"Maybe you should just leave Snowflake over here alone!" Jackson poked Cole hard in the chest, sending him back a few steps. Now this infuriated Cole.

"Oh, so he's calling you by nick-names now?!" Cole looked angrily at Zane this time. "You've known each other for what 2 minutes?"

"What? Cole I was simply just-" Zane tried to argue back but was interrupted yet again.

"I can't believe you right now!" Cole didn't know why he was yelling at Zane. He was mad, but he couldn't quite source why. He just wanted to be mad.

"For what? dancing with someone?!" Zane was starting to get angry now too. Cole was yelling at him for no reason and he was done with it.

"Yes!.. No!" Cole shook his head correcting himself.

"I'm not a child Cole I think I can handle myself every once and a while!" Zane said defensively.

"Ughh!" Cole threw his hands up in frustration. "I never said that!"

"Well it sure sounded like you were implying it!" Zane shoved past Jackson who was just watching them argue.

"You know what? Why don't you go back to dancing with your best buddy now cause I'm leaving!" Cole growled out and stormed away.

Zane stood there for a second fuming with anger.

"So.. Snowflake.. You wanna dan-" Jackson was cut off by Zane putting a hand up.

"Not now." Zane simply said as he stormed off in the opposite direction Cole did.

Kai and Jay were sitting dumbfounded. Jay didn't think he had ever seen Zane and Cole argue. not once.

"I think we screwed things up big-time..." Kai muttered as they watched both of their friends walk off.

"I'll take Zane you take Cole?" Jay asked without even looking at Kai.

"Yup." Kai responded as they both quickly got up and took off after their teammates.

Kai quickly sped up to Cole who was already across the street and walking on the sidewalk away from the Town Square.

"Hey! Cole!" Kai huffed as he finally caught up and kept a steady pace with the infuriated Elemental Master.

"Go away Kai." Cole said without even turning his head.

"Come on Cole, why are you so upset?" Kai sped up, so he was semi in front of Cole.

"None of your business." Cole stepped past Kai and continued to walk down the sidewalk that was being illuminated by the street lights and the various store fronts along it.

"Listen Cole don't be mad at Zane okay? He didn't do anyth-"

"I'm not mad at Zane!" Cole snapped at Kai finally stopping to face him. "Ugh! I don't even know why I'm mad!"

"Cole, listen. Jay and I were the ones who set Jackson and Zane up." Kai prepared for the backlash he was about to get.

"You... WHAT?!" Cole screeched. Now he knew what to be angry at.

"I know! I'm sorry it was stupid!" Kai started rambling, you did not want to mess with an angry Cole. "We were just trying to make you jealous, so you would kiss or something then Jay would win the bet and Lloyd would give him 40 dollars-"

"Wait what?!" Cole said less angrily and more confused. "What bet? Why would I be jealous!?"

"It's a long story!" Kai explained. "We were just trying to get you to realize how much you like Zane! Now saying it out loud I can kinda see how It's none of my business and it sounds wrong for us to mettle in your love life..."

"Me... and Zane?" Cole said dumbfounded. Where would anybody even get such an idea! "I mean Zane was really nice and all, And a good cook.. and a good fighter.. and enjoyable to be around.. and he's pretty freaking gorgeous I will give you that! But-"

Kai raised an eye brow while Cole processed what he just said.

"Oh my God Frosty's been flirting back at me." Cole looked so flustered. If Kai wasn't one step away from Cole ripping his head off he would definitely make fun of him for it.

Cole realized why he was so mad now... He was jealous... of Jackson...

"Oh no." Cole also realized the conversation they just had. "GAh! I'm such an idiot I screwed everything up!"

"You can still fix this." Kai grabbed a hold of Cole's hand and started dragging him back to the Town Square. "Come on."

Meanwhile Jay had just caught up to Zane who was standing on the bridge overlooking the pond at the park.

"There you are!" Jay ran up to him out of breath and panting. "You can walk a lot faster than you look."

"Jay I'm not in the mood right now." Zane said still looking out to the motionless pond.

"Listen Zane I came to apologize..." Jay next to Zane and leaned his arms against the wooden bridge's railing.

Zane turned to him and stared in confusion. "What?"

"Kai and I set you up with Jackson to make Cole jealous." Jay explained. Leaving out the part of the bet so hopefully Zane wouldn't get too mad.

"What?" Instead of anger, Jay was met with more confusion. "I don't understand... Jealous of what?"

"Oh, wow you're really hopeless aren't you..." Jay facepalmed. "Zane he was jealous of that guy you were dancing with."

"But why?" Zane asked.

"Because Cole likes you Zane!" Jay threw his arms up in the air for emphasis.

"Well of course.. we are friends after all. " Zane blinked still not grasping what Jay was trying to tell him.

"Oh my God." Jay just grabbed Zane's arm, similar to what he did not half an hour ago. "Just come here."

Once Jay returned to the Square he saw Kai and Cole looking around frantically and waved them over. The music was still playing but not as loudly anymore, and most people were packing up to go home.

"Zane!" Cole ran over and grabbed his hands. "L-listen I was being a huge jerk earlier..."

"It's okay.. I supposed I was getting easily offended as well." Zane smiled.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you or stormed off." Cole could feel the butterflies in his stomach start to flutter. "I was jealous.."

Zane stared still confused. Jay had said the same thing, but he still couldn't understand why he was jealous.

"The truth is... I really like you Zane." Cole looked down afraid of what the ice ninja was going to say. "You're my best friend, but I want to be more than that."

Cole waited a few moments for Zane to respond but when he didn't Cole just continued. "I.. I'm just so happy when I'm around you. Everything you do is just so amazing. You're amazing. and just..."

"Cole." Zane said with an emotionless tone. Cole finally looked up into his frosty eyes. "Is this true?"

Cole looked down almost in shame. Zane probably didn't feel the same way. "yes..."

Cole was surprised when suddenly Zane was in his arms hugging him tight. "Good."

Cole almost wanted to cry in relief. "I know It's late but.. there is still time for one last dance?"

Zane nodded with a smile and Cole led him to the practically empty dance floor, while Jay and Kai watched from afar.

"Well that went better than expected." Kai laughed, relieved that things didn't blow up in their faces. "We are like love experts."

Jay laughed and gave a fist bump to Kai. They stood at the edge of Town Square for what seemed another 10 minutes, watching Zane and Cole dance the rest of their night away.

"Hah! I win the bet!" Lloyd shouted after looking at the photo of Zane and Cole hugging.

"What? no way! I totally beat you fair and square. I mean it's not a kiss, but they confessed and everything!" Jay snatched pack his phone. "Now hand over those 40 bucks."

"Jay you're an idiot. Look at the time that photo was taken." Lloyd started laughing as Jay's expression turned from smug to mortified.

The photo was taken at 12:08.

"It was past midnight! So, the week was over!" Lloyd rubbed it in Jay's face. "Nowwww **you** hand over those 40 dollars. Imma get me some new comic books!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A/N:

lol that was long.. and it only took me 3 days yay XD. I hope this wasn't too boring. I tried to make it as interesting as possible but idk.

Anyways thanks for reading uwu I hope you enjoyed. Also, if you find any grammar mistakes please feel free to point them out so that I may fix them :)


End file.
